Alexander
Alexander was a vampire hunter from the 1100s and made his first appearance in the fourth episode of Season Four. Source He is described as "rugged, handsome and charismatic." UK He is romantically involved with Rebekah. They fell in love and were prepared to marry. It is not clear at what point he finds out that she is an Original Vampire but he eventually daggers her. Klaus kills him and Rebekah buries him at the place they intended to have their wedding ceremony. He was one of the members of The Five. History 1110 -1114 In the year of 1110 AD in Italy, Alexander is seen standing in a circle consisting of five members(the five) while a witch in the center casts a spell that gives them their trademark tattoo's and enchants their swords. Four years later in 1114 AD, he is holding vampire executions in public to rally more people to the Five's cause. He meets the Originals who he believes at first were human and falls in love with Rebekah. It is at this time he tells them what his cause is and his so called plan to use a cure. At some unknown point he finds out they are vampires and throws a party inviting all the Originals. He seduces then daggers Rebekah while the rest of the Five dagger Klaus, Elijah, Kol and Finn. Klaus being a hybrid is not affected and proceeds to kill them all. His body is buried along with his sword by his former lover Rebekah in the church they planned to be married in. Physical Appearance Alexander was described as “rugged, handsome and charismatic”. He has a toned, athletic, and very muscular body, with attractive features. He is tall (6'2"), has tanned skin, of long straight black hair, and with hazel eyes. Personality Alexander had a history with Rebekah, which causes her moments of weakness to this day. He displayed a very brave and determined personality as a hunter.? Rebekah loved Alexander more then he did her.? He still loved his fellow man to an unwavering degree. Hosting vampire executions to show them the true dangers of vampires. This love of his fellow mankind is what drove him to become a hunter and one of The Five. Name Alexander is a common and ancient name derived from the Greek "Αλεξανδρος ''" (Aléxandros) meaning "defending men" or "protector of men", a compound of the verb "ἀλέξω" (alexō), "to ward off, to avert, to defend" and the noun "ἀνδρός" (andros), genitive of "ἀνήρ" (anēr), "man". The most famous bearer of this name is, of course, Alexander the Great of Macedonia. Weapons 'The Sword of Alexander *The original five received swords from the dying witch bearing the symbol. *Together with the hunter's tattoo, the sword is the key to the map for the cure for Vampirism. *Rebekah buried Alexander's sword with his body, in the church they had chosen for their wedding. It is possible that church was Chiesa della Martorana, in Italy. *Klaus excavated and found the sword in The Killer. White Oak Ash Dagger' *Forged by witches as a means of providing a weapon capable of subduing an Original Vampire. When dipped in the ash of the White Oak Tree dating from the genesis of the vampire race and placed in their heart, the dagger will neutralize any Original vampire. Relationships *Rebekah and Alexander Appearances *The Five'' (flashback) Trivia *In the series, Alexander is the third mighty hunter who has interactions with Rebekah. **Mikael - After waking up, he has a conversation with Rebekah about Esther's death, Klaus and their family. **Alaric Saltzman - She meets him although he is supposed to be dead, but Alaric is limited to attacking her with the White Oak stake. *The marking on the guard of Alexander's sword is the same as the tattoo on Connor Jordan's arm. The sword is the key to deciphering the map for the ultimate weapon against vampires. The Hunter's mark appeared in Jeremy's hand after Connor died. *Alexander claimed he loved Rebekah and that he wanted to take her with him and they even to get married. *When The Five daggered the Originals, Niklaus killed them all, including his sister's beloved Alexander. Klaus was haunted by the hunters to the point of trying to commit suicide - except that he is immortal. *Alexander was buried along with his sword by Rebekah in the church that they picked for their marriage in Italy. *Klaus managed to find the Sword in The Killer Gallery 404-00023.jpg|Alexander exposes vampires 404-00026.jpg|Alexander and Rebekah 404-00037.jpg|Alexander vlcsnap-00058.jpg|Alexander betrays Rebekah See Also Notes Category:Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Vampire Hunters Category:Deceased Category:Humans